


Ron and Hermione One-Shots

by Debs1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drama, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debs1990/pseuds/Debs1990
Summary: A collection of Romione One-Shots





	1. The Perfect Gift

**The Perfect Gift**

 

* * *

As Hermione dragged Ron around the Debenhams store, she couldn't help but be drawn in by the wonderful range of perfumes that they had. Unable to resist, Hermione decided to try a sample of her favourite perfume, Chanel No 5. It was so ridiculously expensive that she couldn't justify buying it, but still, her desire for it grew every time she smelled it. What she didn't realise as she sprayed a generous amount on her arm, was that her boyfriend was watching her closely and an idea popped into his head.

* * *

 

"Bloody hell!"

Hermione was sleeping peacefully until Ron's curses woke her up. She smiled to herself as she heard him coming up the stairs, still letting out swear words on his way.

"Who designed this flaming thing? Bloody buggering hell!"

She giggled and called out to him. "Just charming, Ronald!" Hermione would never admit how much she loved his colourful language.

"Oh! You're awake," Ron said as he opened the door to their bedroom. Her heart melted when she saw that he was carrying a tray with a plate of Marmalade on toast and a cup of tea. She also noticed a card and a badly wrapped present sitting next to them and grinned to herself. Ron was never the most patient present wrapper, and she usually got that job at Christmas time.

"It was difficult to sleep with all that racket going on," Hermione smiled, letting him know she was teasing him. He grinned back at her sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, love. Happy Birthday!" He placed the tray down on her bedside table and kissed her before getting into bed.

She beamed and kissed him again, feeling fit to burst with happiness. "Thank you, Ron, this is amazing and I really didn't expect it." Her heart swelled with delight as she reached for her present and tried to guess what it was. Hope filled her heart as she saw that it was perfume size, but she shook that thought out of her head. Surely not.

"Are you going to open it or just stare at it in amazement, Hermione?" Ron laughed, looking just as excited as she felt. She pulled the wrapping off and gasped in amazement, for in her hands was a box of Chanel No 5.

"Ron! How did you know this is my favourite perfume? I thought we weren't going to go overboard this year?"

"Well I decided you deserved to be treated, and when we were walking around the shop I saw how you looked at that perfume, so I went back and got it for you. Are you happy with it?"

"Do you have to ask? I love it, thank you. Are there any other surprises that I should know of? I don't know if I can take much more."

Ron answered in a mock-innocent voice. "Well, I may or may not have reserved a table at your favourite restaurant."

Hermione was once again amazed. "Now you're just showing off, Ronald."

"Merlin was showing off when he created you, Hermione, now eat your toast before it gets cold."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and whispered in his ear. "I'm suddenly not hungry. I'd much rather show my appreciation for this wonderful gift." Ron had no further objections as she wrapped her arms around him while capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. The toast and tea lay forgotten on the bedside table


	2. Proposal

**Proposal**

 

* * *

"Hermione, for Merlin's sake, will you stop going on about Lavender? What was I supposed to do? Ignore her completely and walk on by?"

"Yes! She's your ex-girlfriend, for crying out loud!" Hermione shouted back at him furiously.

Ron rolled his eyes at her and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Are you really throwing a strop because I made small talk with my ex? It would've been rude not to, surely you can see that?"

Hermione stamped her foot defiantly. "I'm not throwing a strop!" Ron raised an eyebrow at her sardonically, and she sighed. "Okay, maybe I am, but you would do the same if I talked to Viktor, and don't deny it."

Ron had indeed opened his mouth to deny her words and grinned when she called him out on it. "You've got me there, Hermione. I suppose we're just two jealous prats, aren't we?"

"You're worse than I am, Ronald."

"How did you work that out?"

"The Yule Ball."

"Oh, and I suppose you didn't set those canaries on me when I snogged Lavender?"

"And I suppose you didn't break the figurine of Viktor. Harry told me all…"

Ron claimed her lips in a passionate kiss and she suddenly didn't feel like arguing anymore. He pulled away from her far too soon for her liking and grinned at her. "Enough arguing."

"Shut up and kiss me, Ronald."

To her annoyance, he smirked and didn't oblige. "There's something I want to do first."

Hermione groaned in frustration. "Honestly, Ron, I don't see why it can't…"

She stopped abruptly when she saw Ron bend down on one knee and pull a small box out of his jacket pocket. Hermione couldn't hold back a gasp as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Speechless for once." Ron laughed, but she could hear the nerves in his voice. "I know this isn't exactly the most traditional proposal, but when have we ever followed tradition. It feels right to ask you now. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" The word shot out of her mouth without her even having to think about it. She was full of joy, although still gobsmacked that he'd chosen this moment to propose. She had to admit that it was perfect for a couple who had spent their teenage years bickering, and had shared their first kiss during the Battle of Hogwarts. It seemed right that he would propose to her during an argument. A proposal during a romantic dinner sounded rather boring in comparison.

Ron's eyes lit up and he stood up and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Thank Merlin for that. Ever since I asked your dad for permission to marry you, your parents have been pestering me about when I was going to pop the question."

Hermione beamed at him. "You asked my parents for my hand?"

"Of course, I thought it was only right to follow some traditions."

Hermione was delighted at his response, as it was a tradition that was important to her. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you too. Now, who should we tell first? Your parents or mine?"


	3. Chocolate Frogs

** Chocolate Frogs **

 

* * *

Ron Weasley stood at the kitchen window and watched happily as his wife played with their two-year-old son. Hermione was holding Hugo's hand and walking patiently around the garden with him while he pointed out things of interest and told her what they were. The sun was shining brightly and Ron had to move his hand to try and block it out, but it wouldn't stop him from observing this precious moment between mother and son. He chuckled when he heard Hugo shout out loudly and point to the ground.

"Ants, Mummy!"

Hermione smiled at her youngest child while ruffling his hair affectionately. "Yes, Hugo, lots of ants."

Hugo repeated his mother's words eagerly. "Lots of ants."

At that moment, Hermione looked up and locked eyes with Ron. She gave him the smile that she saved only for him and he marvelled at the effect she still had on him after all these years. He grinned at her and they held each other's gaze; the spell was broken far too soon for their liking when Hugo waved and started shouting once more.

"Hello, Daddy!"

Hermione giggled as Ron laughed and waved back. Ron walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, deciding that it was time for him to join them in the garden with Rose; he got quite a shock when he walked into the living room and saw the mess waiting for him. His eyes landed first on the chocolate frog wrappers lying on the floor, before moving up and seeing his chocolate covered daughter staring guiltily at him. 'Like father, like daughter,' Ron thought amusedly to himself as he took a step closer and kneeled down so he was at her level.

"Have you been helping yourself to daddy's chocolate, Rosie?"

His four-year-old daughter shook her head and feigned innocence as she pointed to the old ginger cat sleepily peacefully in his basket. "No, Daddy! It was Crookshanks."

Ron bit his lip to stop himself from roaring with laughter at her words; she really did take after him. "Then why, Rose Elizabeth Weasley, is Crookshanks clean and fast asleep while you are covered in chocolate?"

Rose looked down at the floor with a guilty expression on her face, and Ron couldn't stop himself from scooping her up into his arms and tickling her mercilessly. Rose giggled and tried her best to bat his hands away. "Daddy, stop!"

"I'll stop when you tell me who really ate the chocolate."

"It was me; sorry, Daddy."

He stopped the tickling and looked at his daughter. Not for the first time, he was amazed at how much it was like looking in a mirror; she'd inherited his red hair, blue eyes and clearly his love for sweets. "Come on, you little chocolate monster, let's get you cleaned up before your mother sees you."

He placed her back on the ground and scooped up the chocolate frog wrappers, placing them in the bin. "Last one up the stairs is a blast-ended skrewt!" Ron raced up the stairs with Rose giggling excitedly behind him, and he let her pip him to the post on the last step.

Rose's victory could be heard from every room in the house. "Daddy's a blast-ended skrewt!"

* * *

When Rose was all cleaned up they made their way downstairs and joined Hermione and Hugo in the garden. Hermione smiled at her husband and daughter as she walked over to give Ron a kiss. "I wondered when you two would join us outside, as you shouldn't be in on such a beautiful day; what was all the giggling about?"

Ron grinned at his wife, and it didn't surprise him that she'd heard something; Hermione Weasley always seemed to be one step ahead of him, and he wouldn't have it any other way. "I was just tickling Rose, and we had a race upstairs." He winked at Rose and she giggled.

Rose piped up happily. "Daddy's a blast-ended skrewt, Mummy!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked amused. "I take it you lost the race?" Ron nodded as Hugo ran up to them.

"Mummy, Daddy! More ants!"

Ron scooped Hugo up into his arms, causing Hugo to squeal with delight. "More ants? Where are they, little man?"

Hugo pointed towards the garden path. "Over there!"

The family headed in the direction that Hugo pointed and looked at the ants, feigning huge excitement at Hugo's new discovery and making Hugo swell with elation at the praise. The four of them then made their way over to the sand-pit and made sand castles together; it was a couple of hours later when Hermione smiled at her husband and started to tidy up. "I think we should put everything away and get the children inside, it's getting a bit cooler now."

Ron nodded. "Okay, love. Right, kids, time to put your toys away."

The children moaned, but one stern look from their mother made them listen and tidy up their toys. Once they were finished they all headed into the living room.

"Well done for tidying up so nicely," Hermione told them proudly. "Perhaps if you ask nicely, Daddy will let you have a chocolate frog each."

Rose looked nervously at her father, who looked like he was struggling to keep a straight face; when he winked covertly at her, she smiled and returned the wink enthusiastically. It'd be their little secret.


	4. Changing for the Worse

**Changing for the Worse**

 

* * *

With a heavy sigh, Hermione ran into her dorm room and headed towards her bed. She quickly closed the curtains. "Muffliato," she whispered, before the wall she'd built up collapsed without a fight and the floodgates opened. Not that long ago she was the happiest girl in the world, thinking about the dress she would wear when she went to Slughorn's party with Ron. Hermione was certain that the dark blue dress she'd carefully picked out would make him realise that he felt the same way, and perhaps spur him on to finally make a move. Now her dreams were shot to hell, and she still didn't know why. One minute she thought they were on the same page and were taking baby steps in the right direction. They were heading towards a big change in their relationship, but unfortunately for her, this was not a change for the better.

Deciding that there was no use in trying to hide her tears as no one was around to see her, she let them flow unashamedly. 'Why is he treating me this way? He seemed happy when I asked him to Slughorn's party, so what changed so much that he decided to snog Lavender instead?'

_Ah, but did you ask him to go with you, or did you just say you were going to ask him? I don't recall you actually asking him the question. You should know by now that the boy doesn't get subtle hints._

Hermione hissed in annoyance at the voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like her mother. "Oh, shut up! What should I have tried instead? Should I have grabbed him in the middle of Herbology and snogged the hell out of him?" Images of doing just this filled her head and she cursed in a most un-Hermione like manner.

_No need to be vulgar, but yes._

Great, now she was talking to herself. If she carried on like this the next step would be hanging out with Gilderoy Lockhart in St Mungos. Was the nagging voice in her head right? Hermione didn't want to believe it was, for she was hurt, angry and confused right now and really didn't think she'd done anything wrong. Ron even had her using the confundus charm on Cormac to help him during the Quidditch trials for Merlin's sake. What more could she have done to make it obvious that she liked him?

_You could have told him or kissed him. He was clearly never going to make the first move._

"I invited him to the bloody party, didn't I?" Hermione hissed once more while a twinge of pain shot through her at the word "bloody."

_And Lavender Brown made her feelings clear by snogging him, so she managed to outbid you. With her it's uncomplicated and he doesn't have to play games or work out hints. You're just going to have to wait it out and hope Ron gets bored, which he will eventually._

But how long would that take, and how much heartbreak would she have to go through while she waited around for him? What if he didn't get fed up of Lavender? These questions made her feel sick to her stomach and she did her best to push them out of her head. "I don't know if I can forgive him for this."

_Ron had to put up with you and Viktor._

"I didn't kiss Viktor in front of everyone, and definitely not in front of Ron."

_If you can't forgive him then your friendship is over. Is it really worth it to fall out with him over Lavender Brown?_

A tear trickled down Hermione's cheek, and she wiped it away furiously while pondering the question. Deciding that she was nowhere near ready to reply, she decided to try and get some sleep. Getting as much rest as possible was important, for her life had changed for the worse and she didn't know when it would get better again; the only thing left for her to do was walk with her head held high but that sounded impossible right now.

_Fake it until you make it._


	5. I will Follow the Spiders

**I will follow the spiders**

 

Hagrid's quote is taken from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and can be found in the chapter 'Cornelius Fudge.'

* * *

_I have to see her tonight._

This thought ran through his head over and over again—like an invasion of little spiders crawling around in his brain. The very idea made him shudder as he remembered the hint Hagrid had given them while being escorted out of his hut.

_"If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right! That's all I'm saying."_

If there was anything he really wanted to avoid doing, it was following the spiders that already had starring roles in his nightmares. However, the image of one of his best friends lying silently in the hospital wing was not easy for him to bear. Making a quick decision, Ron snuck out of his bed and over to Harry's, searching for the item that would help him achieve his goal.

.oOo.

As he made his way to the hospital wing underneath the borrowed invisibility cloak, Ron could hear Peeves cackling to himself. The poltergeist was clearly up to no good, as usual. Praying that he wouldn't get caught by Peeves, or worse, Filch, he held his breath and continued forwards. It didn't take him long to arrive at his destination, and Ron sighed with relief. The easy part was done, but now he had to see Hermione in her petrified state; this would be much harder to deal with than wondering around the castle trying to remain undetected. Taking a deep breath and bracing himself, he walked to Hermione's bed.

Unsurprisingly, Hermione Granger remained in the same position he'd last seen her in. Her eyes were just as glassy as he remembered them—so unlike the warm, chocolatey eyes he knew so well. Sitting down on the chair next to her bed, Ron glanced around the room and saw the other petrified students lying in a similar manner to Hermione; the eerie silence made chills run down his spine. Unable to stand it anymore, he broke the tranquillity with a whisper.

"Hi," he said, feeling foolish as he knew she couldn't hear him and was unable to answer.

"Hagrid and Dumbledore have been forced to leave Hogwarts, and the whole school has been left in a panic. We don't have a clue about what to do without you here, Hermione." He reached out to touch her hand, wincing at the icy coldness that greeted him. The fiery, intelligent and opinionated young girl was lying dormant, and Ron struggled to hold back the tears as he looked at his best friend. Ron brushed them away quickly, glad that no one was around to see him cry.

"Why did you have to go alone to the library, Hermione? Why didn't you go to the Quidditch match with us? You're not meant to be here. You should be awake and nagging us to do our homework, or researching for the end of year exams while finding out what this monster is."

As soon as he'd finished talking, the room was once again shrouded in silence. At this moment, Ron knew what he had to do. His inner Gryffindor was being brought out by the emotionless face of the girl who, when awake, showed every emotion she felt unashamedly.

"We're going to sort this out somehow," he murmured determinedly. "I'm going to do what Hagrid told us to do. I'll follow the spiders."

He released her hand and glanced once more at the bushy-haired brunette. Ron couldn't live in a world without Hermione Jean Granger, and if that meant facing his fear of spiders, he would do it.

"Bye, Hermione."

Ron headed back to his dorm with a new found hope.


	6. Snapping my Fingers

Snapping my Fingers

AN: Ron and Hermione meet as adults.

 

* * *

"Hey, Ron. I came as soon as I heard," Harry Potter told his best friend as he walked over to the table and took off his coat.

Ron Weasley managed a weak smile. "Hi, Harry. Thanks for coming."

"Of course, mate. Just let me get a drink and I'll be all ears. Do you want anything?"

"If I have another drink of coffee I'll be climbing the walls, so no thanks."

Harry nodded and headed to the counter. He returned a few minutes later carrying a large cup of cappuccino. "It's unusual meeting you in a Muggle café," he whispered while glancing left and right.

"I used to come here with— "

Ron paused, unable to say the name of the girl who'd broken his heart merely two hours ago. Harry looked at him awkwardly, eliciting a laugh from Ron.

"You always were terrible at consoling people, mate. I should've owled Ginny instead."

"Sorry. I'll do my best but you should know by now that offering tea and sympathy doesn't come easily to me."

A puzzled look flickered across Ron's face. "We're not drinking tea, Harry. Shouldn't it be coffee and sympathy?"

Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes wearily. "It's a Muggle saying but never mind. Do you want to talk about what happened with Natalie?"

Doing his best not to flinch at the mention of her name, Ron finished his drink and took a deep breath. "Do you remember meeting her _friend_ Tom?"

Realising where this was going, Harry frowned. "Yeah, I remember meeting him. So let me take a wild guess and say that they're more than just friends."

"How did you guess?" Ron asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm an Auror, remember? I know everything."

"Yeah, right," Ron snorted.

"How did you find out?"

"I've been suspicious for months, but she denied that anything was going on," Ron told him with a grimace. "I had no proof so I continued as normal and just bided my time. A week ago, I lied and told her I would be away for the night. She seemed excited about this but whenever I asked her she said she had no plans. As you've probably already figured out, I came back home unexpectedly and caught them together."

Harry let out a low whistle. "Merlin."

"Yep."

"So it's over?"

"It's over."

.oOo.

"I'm telling you, Ron, you need to move on. It's been what? Six months?"

Ron rolled his eyes at his best friend and took a sip of Butterbeer. It was a Friday evening and they were paying their weekly visit to the Three Broomsticks. "I did move on, mate. I dated Padma, didn't I?"

Harry choked on his drink and Ron patted him on the back. "That was a rebound relationship if I ever saw one."

"What makes you the expert?" Ron questioned huffily.

"I'm married to your sister and we have a baby on the way. It's time you looked for somebody to share a future with, Ron."

"And it's that easy, is it? If I just snap my fingers will the girl of my dreams be standing right in front of me as if by magic?"

He tried snapping his fingers and looked around the room mockingly. It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "Now you're just— "

"Excuse me for interrupting, but you're Harry Potter aren't you?"

The two men turned to see a short young woman with bushy, brown hair. She was staring right at Harry, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Um—yes, I'm Harry Potter. Do I know you?" he asked politely.

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Hermione Granger, and I work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

She sat down while speaking, causing Ron to raise an eyebrow. "Do sit down. We'd be delighted if you joined us."

"Thank you," she answered without missing a beat. "And you are?"

"Ron Weasley," he told her, looking slightly wounded about not being recognised.

"Pleasure," she remarked dryly. "Of course, I guessed that you were a Weasley, but I didn't know which one."

Harry quickly cut Ron off before he could comment. "So you work at the Ministry? Your name sounds familiar, now that you mention it. It's nice to finally be able to put a face to the name."

Hermione smiled and turned to Ron. "And what do you do? I know you were an Auror for a couple of years but I don't know what you do now."

"You seem to know more about us than we know about ourselves," Ron joked. "I work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with my brother George."

"Oh, that sounds…fun."

Unsure if she was being genuine or taking the mick, Ron shrugged.

"The magic used on those products has always fascinated me, and I think it's ingenious. Anyway, it was nice to meet you both. I'd best be off now as I want to get some research done in the morning, but I thought I'd come over and introduce myself."

"I'm glad you did. Perhaps we'll run into each other at work sometime."

"I'd like that,"

"And you know, I'm sure Ron would be happy to show you around the shop and talk about the products if you stopped by. Right, Ron?"

"Um…yeah. Maybe," Ron mumbled.

"Oh, okay. I'll remember that. Bye."

They said goodbye and watched her walk out of the door. Ron glared at Harry. "What was that about?"

"I was trying to help you because Merlin knows you don't help yourself. 'Um…yeah. Maybe' is such an inspired response."

"I don't remember asking you to help me, Harry! If I wanted to date her, I'm more than capable of asking her out myself."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. The way she walked into your life just as you snapped your fingers—it was like it was meant to be," Harry said with a smirk.

"I can't believe you're trying to set me up with someone who willingly does research on a Saturday. Have you lost your mind?"

"Deny it all you want, but I saw how you puffed out your chest when she said the products were ingenious. Plus, you've always had a thing for brunettes with brown eyes."

Ron turned slightly pink. "Sometimes you really do talk out of your arse, Potter."

Harry laughed.

"We shall see."


	7. I have something important to tell you

Ron glanced at the clock and sighed when he realised that only a few minutes had passed. Hermione would return home from work at five; that meant he still had ten minutes to wait. This morning, his wife of two years had turned to him and said: "I have something important to tell you."

Infuriatingly, she refused to elaborate. Hermione had been acting oddly for a few weeks, and Ron was starting to get worried. Things she usually found endearing had her either crying or trying to start a fight with him. Luckily, Ron had matured since his schooldays and normally refused to take the bait. Another thing he'd noticed was the way she wrinkled her nose in distaste at the cologne he wore; the cologne that she'd bought him last Christmas. He was more hurt than he cared to admit about her sudden dismissal of the things she used to love about him.

Ron had spent his work day imagining all sorts of scenarios—each one crazier than the last. Was she unhappy with him? No, he was fairly certain that their relationship was a strong and happy one. Was she secretly in love with Harry? Again, the rational side of his brain dismissed this idea. Besides, even if she was, Harry was clearly besotted with Ginny and their young son James. Was she having an affair with Draco Malfoy, like the Daily Prophet claimed on a monthly basis?

_Merlin's balls, Weasley; I always knew you were nuts, but carry on like this and you'll be joining Lockhart in St Mungo's._

Ron laughed and reminded himself that he was being ridiculous. He glanced at the clock and smiled. Hermione would be home any minute now. Sure enough, he heard a faint pop and walked into the kitchen to greet her.

"Hi, love. Have you had a good day?"

He pecked her on the lips and she smiled. "You're not wearing the cologne."

"I know you've gone off it."

She nodded. "Do you know why I've gone off it?"

"No. I've been waiting all day for you to tell me what's wrong."

"Shall we have dinner first?" Hermione teased.

"No! You're killing me, Hermione. Please tell me what's going on."

She sighed, trying and failing to hold back a giggle. "You'd better sit down then."

He pulled out a chair and sat down. "Oh, Merlin, it's bad, isn't it?"

"Not at all, Ronald. At least, I hope you won't think it's bad news."

"Just tell me."

"You're going to be a daddy, Ron. I'm pregnant!"

Ron stared at her in shock. Now it all added up; the mood swings, the sudden dislike of his cologne. She was pregnant. They were going to have a baby. He was going to be a daddy.

He took her by surprise when he jumped up and gathered her in his arms.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	8. First Date

Entry for Battleships, Halloween Bingo, and the Shipping Wars Competition: Romione Vs Harmony.

Prompt: Ghastly

Ron Weasley stood in front of the mirror and assessed himself. He was going on a date with Hermione Granger in half an hour; their first date, to be exact, and he was terrified. Casting a critical eye over his new, navy blue dress robes, he had to admit he looked pretty good. At least his new robes looked much better than the ghastly hand me down robes he was forced to wear to the Yule Ball.

Shuddering as memories of the tatty, smelly robes assaulted his brain, Ron turned his thoughts back to Hermione. He hoped that the date would run smoothly. It wasn't just his robes that were ghastly on the night of the Yule Ball; his behaviour had been pretty bad as well. Tonight was his chance to make it up to her. Vicky had set a tough precedent to beat, but Ron was certain that he could do it. After all, he knew her far better than the Bulgarian ever would, and he could even pronounce her name correctly.

He cursed when he glanced at the clock and saw that time had flown. Hermione wouldn't be happy if he was late to pick her up, and he would prefer the date to start without her being pissed off at him from the get-go.

A few minutes later, he knocked on her door. Only a few seconds passed before it was opened, and Hermione stood before him, looking beautiful in her black, knee-length dress. He cleared his throat and did his best to hide the nerves that bubbled up inside his stomach.

"Hi, Hermione. You look amazing."

She smiled, looking thrilled at the compliment. "Thank you, Ron. You look very handsome as well."

Once Hermione had locked the door, Ron held out an arm for Hermione to hold. "Are you ready?"

Hermione grinned. "Ready, Ronald? I've been waiting to go on this date for years."

He laughed sheepishly. "Me too."

Without another word, they set off on their much-anticipated date.


End file.
